Some video surveillance systems, such as Internet protocol (IP) camera systems, can send and receive data via a computer network. In these systems, video captured by a video camera may be encoded and streamed over a network for live viewing, stored in a storage location such as on storage provided an Internet storage provider, or a combination thereof.